halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StoneGhost/08/12/09- The Dream
I've decided here to record a dream I had at least a month ago. I say a dream but it was closer to a nightmare. It was incredibly vivid and terrifying, I can't remember the last time I had a dream so realistic or frightening. When I woke up I was drenched in cold sweat, and I could remember the whole dream- usually I forget it straight after. However I am starting to forget; once in a while I remember and think, 'Oh yeah!' and struggle to remember the details. It is for this reason I am writing this. First I would like to say do not laugh. Some things seem incredibly foolish or silly now that I recall them, as things sometimes do in dreams. The fact that I was genuinely scared can also seem laughable now- but I assure you, it was a vivid and as real as life itself. It started with me, alone, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I think it was the english countryside because it reminds me greatly of a midnight walk I did while in the Scouts a number of years ago in the New Forest. It was night- not dark, but darker still. This wasn't the scary part though. The wind was. I cannot put easily into words the colossal sound the wind made as it howled- it was deafening, raging, staggering wind which engulfed the entire area I was in. I could not hear, I could not think, I could not hear myself think. It was...unbelievable. There was no other soul around. But not no other life. In the sky, hundreds of thousands of things darted and swarmed, seeming not to fly purposefully but hap-hazardly, like paper caught in the wind. They didn't blow in one direction though, but rather every one. I could not catch one look at these things, only glimpses and views of pitch-black shapes darting through the air. I got the impression that it wasn't the wind that was causing this behaviour, that it was normal. Now to describe them. If a swarm of Ravens or bats filled the sky at night, feet above my head, I imagine it would be something like that. But they didn't seem like creatures, from what I could tell they were similar in appearance to scraps of leather, scattered to the wind. Or tattered black rags. The word carrion springs to mind, though I dont know why. As sometimes happens in dreams, a few things appeared as if they had been there all along. The wind howled, wolf-like, the same as before, and the darkness threatened to crush me. But instead of crouching in the middle of nowhere, I was crouching with my back to a low, ancient stone wall. There was nothing on the other side but more empty land. The wall went on for five metres or so and reached a shed or outhouse. There was something around the corner, though I couldn't tell what. But I knew something was there, and that it was evil. At the bottom of the corner, where it met the cold ground, protruded what looked like the bottom of a cape or something (don't laugh!). It looked very similar to the things in the sky except that it was being worn by something. It didn't move or do anything for what seemed like an eternity. I looked around again. On either side of me were two people. On one side was a woman- showing all the symptoms of extreme shock. She just crouched there, like me, head in her folded arms. She shook violently and her eyes were wide with terror, and she refused to communicate with me at all. On my other side was another person- man or woman I have never remembered. But he or she just crouched there and did not move, shake, stare or anything. Just sat there, completely still. He was covered in blood and had a greivous wound to his stomach. But it didn't look at all like a bite mark. Which would have been a helpful clue. I looked over the wall again- and this time there was a house. It was the back of the house, with a large patio door. It was smashed in, and the inside of the living room-the only room I could see- was smashed and mauled. The light was still on, though knocked to the ground. I walked in through the smashed sliding door, leaving the two people where there rested. To my left was another door, a smaller, swinging one. It was broken and swinging on its hinges. Through it came running the first familiar face- my dog. But it didn't comfort me. She was terrified- absolutely completely broken with fear- not human fear, but animalistic, wild fear, of a predator. her eyes were huge and broken with the weight of it. She shook like I've never seen before except one time. When she was a puppy and I had been out walking her, and a big dustbin truck went past, making lots of noise. She shook tremendously- and her ears were folded against her head as if trying to block out some awful sound. And seeing her like that made me terrified too. It was raw, uncontrollable fear, the type experienced only once in a lifetime. When you realise that, at any time, you might die. I tried to comfort her but she ran out the broken patio door and off into the wilderness. She was invisible in the darkenss at once. Now I was alone again- with whatever had done that to my dog. The wind howled inside as well, thanks to the broken doors. It was then when I noticed the red everywhere. It covered the walls, the ceiling, the furniture...it was everywhere. And on the ground, in the middle of the room, were two dead people. A little boy and his mother. Or they seemed to be that, aside from the fact that they had both been torn apart by some huge maw. I started to back out...but out of nowhere a wolf appeared. It was huge. As I write this I can still hear the wind howling, but most of all I can see this wolf's immeasurable size. It almost the size of a horse. It didn't move or do anything...it just stood there and watched me with intense, yellow eyes. Its mouth was slightly bared, showing blood-drenched teeth. But it still didn't move, make any sound or anything. The only sound was the roar of the wind, unrelenting. I turned to liquid. And it was black, completely black all over. It was so big and dark and terrifying it seemed like the whole world had ended. Perhaps it had. Then I woke up. I was extremely shaken. It was at about 4am. I can't remember falling back to sleep but I know I did. I hope I've explained this dream well, and I hope I've made you feel how I felt. Please do tell me, because it was extremely difficult to put into words the sheer volume and intensity of fear I felt. I did aim to scary you- like any retelling, I aimed to make you feel what I felt. Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts